


Hope

by iris242x (lokiikol)



Series: Hope [2]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiikol/pseuds/iris242x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philadelphia 1932 续篇</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 石头镇 2002

**Author's Note:**

> 我手痒写续篇啦！  
> 前言：起源是有一天晚上做了个梦，后来忘记了。另一天突然想起来了……决定把它写出来。然后在weibo上和几个姑娘们谈起我脑补的美国众神中的Mr. World是什么样子，于是我发了几张Tom在Deep Blue Sea里头的照片，于是一时花痴难以自持……又挖坑了。这篇一万字一下完结，和原来那篇文差不多长。

石头镇 2002

一声惊雷打断了他的睡眠。

紧接着更小的几声雷推搡着滚动着，碾压着他的耳膜。

噢，这是一个好兆头。

他撑起自己的身体，听着一阵赶着一阵的雷声透过雨点砸落的声音传进山洞里来。对了，他环视了一下四周，他在一个山洞里头，地面还算平 。他躺着的地方离山洞洞口只有几米，于是他的胳膊几乎可以感觉到细小的水雾喷溅带来的微凉。一些水珠飞溅在山洞边缘，然后汇成小小的水流往洞里流去。 

他理了理他的头发，揉了一下额头。他并没有觉得晕眩，或者由于久眠带来的慵懒，相反，他觉得浑身上下充满了力量。

“我希望这仍是在美国。最好仍没有过两千年。”

他对着无人的山洞这样说，对自己的声音非常满意。扯了扯身上的白色衬衫，他从地上爬起来在雨中走出山洞去。

他抬起手，引来了一道闪电。

*

天空是压抑的黑，雨水压着乌云偶尔被伸展开来的闪电照亮。托尔这才发现自己在靠近山顶的地方，而这一座石头山在水雾里头延绵着根本看不到尽头。

“Lookout Mountain，TN”“瞭望山，田纳西”

他从山洞旁边的路牌上读到。他在田纳西，在他呆在美国的一百多年的过去他还从没来过田纳西呢。为什么被复活在这个鬼地方，他并不是特别在意，也没有想去探个究竟。

神的世界里充满了神秘。你总想要觉得他们能知晓一切，可他们世界里的无可知晓的秘密其实比想象的更多。

他遇到一个正在往山上跑的家伙。

那家伙长着一张方方的脑袋，穿着十分打眼的银色雨衣。

“请问……”

“战役即将开始，战役，战役！”那家伙这么念叨着从托尔身边跑过去。

“什么战役？”托尔一手抓住他的衣领，他知道那是一个神，一个他从没见过从没听说过的神。

“我们和该死的旧神的战役！放开我，这里还不是战场，你不能在这里杀了我！”他说话的时候带着奇怪的音频的声音，就好像最老旧的收音机在没能调到正确的调频的时候发出的声音。

托尔放开了这个奇怪的家伙，他一向是喜欢战役的，他是战斗的英雄。也许他会去看看那一场战争，那个战场，也许令人丧气的一九三零年代已经过去了，取而代之的是更加具有生气，有战争和杀戮的新的纪元？

“就在往上，爬到山顶！现在？现在？是2002年。”那家伙挣脱他的手，用短小的腿快步向山上爬去。“去死吧旧神！”在离开托尔十几米远的时候，才回过头来喊了一句。


	2. Chapter 2

托尔向山上走了几分钟。

现在是2002年，这么说他睡了将近七十年。睡是一个比喻性的说法。准确地说，他死了七十年。

他复活了，是为了这一场战斗吗？ 

他想找到洛基，或者奥丁。可转念一想他又不想看到奥丁，他觉得看到奥丁，自己就会失去什么。也许是自由，也许是别的。他刚刚才重获新生，不想就这样将自由交托出去。他喜欢来自他人拥护和爱戴，可他更是个孤胆英雄，自己再呆上几十年并不是一个太坏的打算。

“我的儿子。”

可讽刺的是就在这个时候他听到了奥丁的声音。托尔回头看见站在上山的路边一个山洞入口的身影。

“我复活了。这一切是怎么回事？”

“嗳，活过来就好，我们正取得了最大的一场胜利。一切都会好起来。我最亲爱的儿子。”奥丁从阴影里走出来，他看起来精神很好。

“我都错过了些什么？”托尔闷闷发问。

“啊，”奥丁摆了摆手，“没什么，战争，掠夺，诸如此类的几十年。”

托尔想问他些什么，“你上次跟我说到契机？”

奥丁拍了一拍自己的脑袋，“你说在虚无中的时候。契机，或者说际遇，引子，引导，随便你怎么叫。就是这么个东西。你看你现在活过来了，你知道你的契机是什么了吗？”

托尔仍然站在雨里，他摇了摇头。不，他并不知道他的契机是什么，就好像他也不知道在过去的七十年他都没有活过来的原因。可奥丁必然知道他自己的，因为他死去后很快就活过来了不是吗？也许他甚至用了他原本的肉体？或者是新的，就像和托尔的一样。

“我要走了托尔，跟我一起吧。”奥丁看起来并不想在这里久留，这也许和那一场战役有关。

“你将去哪里？”

“谁知道呢， 离开田纳西，弗罗里达州也许，我们在杰克森那里有栋房子。托尔，你知道现在什么都不一样了，你需要我的庇护。”

“不，我不这么认为。”托尔摇摇头，他身体强壮，手脚灵活，走到哪里都不会需要他人的庇护，“不过也许我会去找你。”

奥丁塞给他一张卡片，上面有一串号码。“给我电话。”

说完他就撑开长伞走了几步，托尔觉得这是很好笑的一幕。你能想象么，奥丁会打伞，就好像一个神会真的被雨水淋湿一样。

“噢，”仿佛是听到了他心里的嘲笑一样，奥丁又转过身来，他往托尔的口袋里塞了些什么，指了指他刚走出来的山洞口，“去和洛基道个别吧。”


	3. Chapter 3

托尔觉得自己的心在猛跳。血一阵一阵地被压上来，让他耳鼓生疼，至于外头的雷声竟然都不觉得太大了。

他看到洛基半靠在山洞的墙壁上，脖子后垫着一团衣物。他的身上盖着一张深色的毯子，双手扣在腹前露在毯子外，手指苍白又细长。他歪着头，用轻得异常的声音说，“滚开，奥丁，让我自己呆着……”。

托尔没有说话，他半蹲下来伸手轻轻地抚摸了一下洛基的头发。黑色的短发被汗水浸湿贴在他额头上，然后他跪下来将洛基的肩膀环在自己的怀里。他不合时宜地想起了他死前那一次美好激烈的性爱，还有洛基的身体和他的细密呻吟。

洛基的呼吸带着湿气，他开始并没有睁开眼睛。他很自然地靠在托尔的怀里，被他的气息包围着，直到他好像突然意识到了什么，皱了皱眉，睫毛颤抖了一下。

托尔就是在那一瞬间再次看到了那一双浅绿色的眼睛。那一双让他着迷，同时带给过他毁灭与希冀的眼眸。

“哦，天哪。天哪，天哪见他妈的鬼。”洛基咬着牙说出这样几个字，好像真的十分生气。

“洛基，”托尔轻轻地掀开了毛毯的一角，在看见黑红的一片的时候一阵战栗从他背脊窜过。

“真好，真好，”洛基用他苍白的手捏着毯子，“你复活了，我他妈却要死了。真他妈的见鬼。”他仍然紧紧咬着牙，说完就急急地抽了一口气。


	4. Chapter 4

托尔想找团毛巾或者枕头什么的塞到洛基的身下，让他躺得更舒服一点儿。可他环视了一下这个山洞，并没有看到任何柔软织物的影子。他看了看洛基身上搭着的那张毛毯——很明显，能做的奥丁已经帮他做了。而剩下的，无论托尔做什么都无法让洛基“舒服”一点。毕竟，当你胸口有个窟窿的时候，你真会在意的东西就很少了。

“我真的很想你。”托尔开口，毕竟洛基是他上次死前见过的最后一个人。

“哎，原来死人也能想人。”洛基推开了托尔的手，示意他坐到对面去。

托尔不合时宜地笑了，“可以的，死了就会知道了。”

“噢，丧气的家伙，丧气的家伙！”洛基喊叫起来，这让托尔有一瞬间的错觉，好像他并不是一个垂死的伤者。你看，他好整以暇地坐在那儿，打着领带，穿着讲究的深黄色风衣。

“不过我的兄弟，”托尔搬了一只凳子坐在洛基的对面。他伸出手摸了摸洛基的手，手掌所及之处一片冰凉。“是谁把你伤成这样？我一定会替你复仇的。奥丁又做了什么？为什么将你一人留在这里？”

洛基双手绞紧了一瞬间，好像正在经受十分尖锐的疼痛。他用力抿着嘴唇半天没有回答。

托尔下意识地摸了摸口袋，却在口袋里摸出几颗小小的药片。他想起来奥丁在错身的时候往他口袋里塞进了一些东西。除了药片，还有把钥匙。

“也许这个是他为你留下的。”托尔将药片放到洛基的嘴边，洛基似乎反应了一会儿，伸出舌尖卷了一片药片进嘴里。

“我已经吞了几片这个了。复仇是没有必要的，她已经死了。托尔，来给我讲讲死去的事情。可怜一下我，你知道其实我并没有死过，只有那么一次，在费城和你那一次，可我即刻就醒了。”他干着咽下药片，“你死了几十年，告诉我，它究竟是怎样的? 地府或者瓦尔海拉，在这个时代它们是怎样的？可不要告诉我也有些不入流的新神抢占地盘。”

托尔想了一下，直到洛基不耐烦地敲了敲指头他才回答，没什么。“没什么，洛基。没什么是值得你恐惧的。而死后究竟是什么样子，你晓得，作为生灵我是无法谈论那些的。”

“是的是的，奥丁也这么说，可你看我已经快死了，你讲给我听也没什么大不了。”洛基的状态似乎很快就好些了，说话也有些力气了，看来是奥丁给的那些药片的关系。“至少告诉我，你是怎样活过来的呢？”

托尔摊摊手，“说实话我也不知道。在朦胧中我见到了奥丁，他告诉我等待‘契机’。”

洛基很有兴趣，“什么是契机？”

“我也不知道，他说‘契机’或者‘引子’，它发生的时候你就知道了。”托尔闷闷地回忆。神祇的复活除了足够的信仰和牺牲外还需要某种神秘的契机。这一点他也是在这次重生后才领悟的。

“所以我死后，得等待一个我也不知道是什么的‘契机’，然后才能他妈的复活。噢，托尔。你杀了我好了，这真是太沉闷，太无聊。”他咬着牙伸出右手指了指山洞的一角，“那儿，手提箱里有把枪，托尔，别让我无谓地等了，你等它也长不回去。”他又用手指了指自己的胸口。

“你疯了。”托尔皱了皱眉头。

“哦不，我没有。托尔，是你说的，我很快就能再复活。跟你一样有一副新的躯体，又年轻又有活力。不是吗？”洛基惨兮兮地望着他微微笑了一下，这让他的眼角周围泛起细细的纹路。

托尔可不愿意承认他自己的私心。他想把洛基——即使是垂死的洛基留在身边多一分钟，再多一分钟。他才重获新生，他才得回充满着力量和活力的躯体，他的这一世生命才刚要开始。他不愿意这样快就又放开洛基，鬼他妈的知道他什么时候才能再见到他呢？就算他很快复活，谁又能保证他会呆在托尔身边，而不会跟着奥丁跑去杰克森再将自己卷入麻烦呢？就算一切都要重新开始，也许托尔并不像自己想象的那样向往一个完全崭新的开头。

可他还是从手提箱内找出了那一把枪。

手枪，虽然设计和七十年前的左轮枪大有不同，可扳机在老位置，用途也是一样的，这就够了。

“你不想再和我说会儿话吗？告诉我你过得怎样。”托尔将枪在手里掂了掂。

洛基瞅着他，“我……，我和奥丁混得不错，你知道吗？战争的时候还发过一阵子财。当然也有过潦倒的时候。可就在你到来前，我们刚完成了最大的一桩骗局。”他略略扬起嘴角，仿佛想到阴谋的得逞，疼痛和厄运也都无所谓了。

托尔投来一个疑惑的眼色，“可你又怎么搞成这样？”

“噢你听我讲完你这个没有耐性的家伙。”说到这儿洛基甚至用一只手掀开毯子的一角，自己朝里面看了一眼。

“我们掀起了战争，一场所有人都会输掉，只有我们俩得利的战争。这一次我们布局了好多年，奥丁为此甚至死了一次，啊，我还去蹲了几年的号子。你知道和谁一起蹲号子吗？”洛基望着他，黑发贴在额头上眼睛却发亮起来，示意他猜测答案。

托尔没有心思去猜测这个，他听着外头的雷声默默地摇了摇头。

“哎，巴尔德。猜到了吗？”

“什么？”

“巴尔德，什么也不记得了的巴尔德。和我做了两年的狱友。被奥丁玩弄于鼓掌之间。这个倒霉的家伙。”

“听起来也不是太倒霉。”托尔开始想象如果是他和洛基一起蹲两年监狱，会是什么样子。他才重获新生，一切具有吸引力的东西对他来说都是一种可能性，见鬼的是他似乎又想起了不合时宜的东西。

“他被我们耍得团团转。哎，托尔，你知道你才是奥丁最爱的儿子。真他妈的令人嫉妒。他都不屑于掩饰。”

“可你才是他的最佳拍档。”托尔回答到，他从凳子上站起身来，将枪塞到自己背后，然后弯下腰去吻了洛基的额头。

然后他半跪下来，轻轻地吻住了洛基冰凉的嘴唇。

“噢，我可想念这个了。”托尔用手托着洛基的下巴轻轻地说。他似乎想起来了一些事情，却又很快又忘掉了。那个吻带着血的气息，带着死亡的冰冷。然后很快地，他又吻了洛基一次。他感到洛基的手抓住了他的腰，然后顺着他的腰线很轻地上下滑动，一部分托尔从没用过的官能从他的新身体里觉醒，在洛基的手下一点一点地获得生机。

“多么美丽的身体，托尔。线条，肌肉，骨骼……崭新的，全盛时期的雷神，可你看看我的，正在枯萎，正在死去。你看它，苍白得跟死人一样。”洛基最后将手停在托尔的肩膀上，他顺势摸了摸托尔的脸。

托尔握住了他冰冷的手指，他想再吻一次洛基，却被洛基偏开了头。

“兄弟，我很抱歉。我真的很抱歉看到你这样。可你要死了，我做什么也没有用。我希望你能留久一点，我希望你能跟我讲多一点故事，这七十年里发生的事情，你过的生活，爱过的人，甚至是你和奥丁的骗局。可是我没有自私到要留你在这里受苦。”

洛基闭上眼睛，仿佛他已经虚弱得没法将它们撑开了。

“结束这些吧，托尔。结束它。”他默默念道。


	5. Chapter 5

托尔将枪拔出来对住洛基的脑袋的时候，想起了一些事情。

他想起了在混沌之中，他听到有人叫唤着他的名字。“托尔……给托尔”。他想起来了他曾经在混沌中意识到的一些东西。

然后他听到了外面的雷声。

……

他将食指放在扳机上，用枪口瞄准了仰靠在岩石上的洛基的太阳穴。

“你准备好了吗？”

洛基没有吭声，他的双手相扣着，并且很明显地在颤抖。

“那我可要开枪了，洛基，我会再找到你的。”

他仍然闭着眼，抬起颤抖的右手遮住了自己的右眼。

“洛基，”托尔轻叹了一声，“你这样我没法开枪。”

他想上前一步将洛基遮住眼睛的手拿开，可是他迈开那一步的时候显然吓到了洛基。他浑身猛地一抖，好像真的被子弹射穿了一样。

“洛基？”

黑发瘫坐在地上的神祇半天没有出声，直到托尔轻轻地掰开他的手，他发现洛基眼角的泪痕。

“我以为你开枪了，我以为你杀了我了！丢掉那见鬼的手枪！我在说谎，我一点也不想死，一点也不！”

托尔抓住他的双手，看着满脸冷汗的洛基在他的面前崩溃。

“我一点儿也不想死。你知道那婊子将树枝插进我胸口，就那么一下子，可你知道那有多疼吗？疼得我头皮一阵一阵地麻，却还要把那截树枝给抢回来。抢回来，拔出来，然后扔出去。真够折腾，真够折腾！我一定是太慌神了，怎么会让一个女人……用一根树枝，这得有点原由，否则这太荒谬了托尔。太荒谬了。”

托尔让洛基靠在他怀里，轻轻地拍着洛基的肩膀。

“我不想死，托尔，你说谎了我知道，没有地府也没有瓦尔海拉，只有可怖的……可怖的黑暗和孤独。你知道那对于混乱和欺骗之神意味着什么吗？托尔，你得救我！”

他抹了抹眼角，托尔却并没有看到有一点眼泪。而且托尔一点办法也没有。七十年前他和洛基一起在费城的时候他就没有办法，现在在田纳西望着靠在岩石边的洛基，他一样的毫无办法。毕竟，如果奥丁也没法救他，托尔就更没有办法了。熟悉的无力感在他复生没多久就袭来，让他重生的喜悦被掺杂进一些不甚美好的因素。

“我知道你怕疼。你从来就是这样。可是你知道吗，我们曾一起上过战场， 和我们经历过的那些比起来，死亡真的没有什么可怖的。弟弟，你相信我，等你再醒来，我会找到你。 我想过了，我们可以想法子回北欧，去挪威或者丹麦。你还记得极光吗?还有冻成一块的鱼，还有那么多我们曾在森林里和湖泊边度过的快乐的时间，丰收时的号角，傍晚的炊烟，还有我们从彼此的身体里得到的快乐，你都还记得吗？”

洛基很短暂地笑了一下。

“我在沉睡中听到你呼唤我。是你吗洛基？我听到你的声音说，献祭给托尔。然后我就醒过来了。我才明白过来那就是我的契机。”

“可我……并没有说出声。”洛基一脸讶异。劳拉带着树枝来到他面前时他确实曾玩味过这个想法，将这场新神和旧神的战役献祭给托尔。可他并没有说出口，因为这是他和奥丁的计谋，因为这是他和奥丁的战争，因为那一瞬间，那根树枝——

“托尔，你知道这是什么吗？”洛基好像突然领悟了什么一样，他用一只手紧紧抓住托尔的领子让他没法走开。

“我，我以我的死为代价，把你呼唤回来了。哈，见他妈的鬼的契机，托尔，你这条命是我的。”

“不”托尔很坚持，因为领口被洛基抓着，他用很怪异的姿势半跪在洛基身边。“是你的召唤，那是我的契机。”他怎么会忘记洛基在他耳边轻唤让他回来？他怎么会忘记他沉声将一整场战役献祭给托尔？

洛基听到这个突然笑起来，他笑得很厉害，厉害到最后咳嗽起来，咳得整个人缩成一团。他用手抹了抹嘴角的血沫，“你晓得这么几十年我召唤过你多少次？ 雷神，我的死才是你的契机。我召唤了你，所以才会在慌乱中让那个女人有机可乘，然后我送了命，让你活过来，这一切都是注定的。”

托尔仿佛陷入了沉思。他退开到一边。“不，并不是那样。你还并没有死，而我已经活过来了。这就是最好的证据。”

山洞里除了雷雨声只剩下洛基湿沉的喘息。

过了好一会儿，托尔才又开口。“洛基，你不是想知道死后的世界是怎样的吗。”

“说实话一片混沌，好像没有意识，又好像不是。我只记得奥丁和我的那一段对话，我只记得那之后听到了你的召唤。那时候我就意识到我们一直都搞错了。洛基，你和我的命运是一起的。你和我。你不该一直和奥丁混在一起 。你和我在这片大陆上分开才导致了我们各自的毁灭。”

洛基开始一阵一阵地抽搐，可他思维似乎仍然十分清楚，他勉强开口说话，“我不记得你什么时候变得这么罗曼蒂克。”

“这不是爱的问题！”托尔抓住他的双手，“你还不明白吗？这是命运。我们是彼此的契机，这就是最好的证明。你会很快在我身边复活！然后我们不应再分开！”

洛基闭着眼睛轻轻动了动嘴皮“我一点也不信你这一套。”

托尔坐到他的身边搂住他，让他将头放在自己的肩膀上。这样的争论没有意义，托尔这样告诉自己，等到洛基醒过来，等他复活过来他自然会知道托尔是对的。雷神与骚乱之神，农神与恶戏之神，在神的世界里有着诸多的无法解释的神秘。生命之树或者命运女神都无法参透的秘密。一般的凡人也许会以为恰恰相反。

他们靠在岩石上过了好一会儿，洛基的呼吸一会儿低到让托尔没法觉察，一会儿又带着湿糯在喉管里作响，他的体温也是时高时低，让托尔完全无法确信他到底是在经历着什么。所以等到洛基终于平息下来不再出声的时候，托尔以为他已经睡了过去。可就在那时，他感到他的手被洛基轻轻地捏了一下，

“你再讲讲那些你之前说的，关于你和我的宿命的事情吧？”他依偎在托尔身旁，“ 就算是一个绝望的人死前听到的童话好了。”

托尔搂着他，开始轻轻地在他的耳边吟念着他的启示和领悟。“你会在我身边复活，我们不应再分开，”然后他一遍又一遍地重复，直到怀里的身体彻底地冰凉。

*

托尔意识到奥丁给他的钥匙是一把车钥匙。他按照车钥匙挂牌上的地址和编号找到了山下停车场里头一辆黑色的雪福来。他也意识到这辆车之前可能是洛基的，奥丁知道洛基不会再用它，就交给了他。下山的时候托尔一直背着洛基，对于新生的他来说这样的重量完全算不了什么。

他将洛基放在车后座，自己琢磨了一会儿才将那辆车发动起来。显然，这辆车没有离合器。而是多了许多没用的小灯。

他一路沿着高速向北开，到了南卡罗莱纳州的时候停了一夜，在汽车旅馆住了下来。 第二天一早他在加油站观察别人如何为汽车加油，然后对那辆车如法炮制。 他用的是洛基风衣口袋里的黑色钱包里的现金。

七十年带给了这个世界足够的变化，可是在雷神漫长的生命中，七十年不过是小小一段。他经历过的变化何止沧海桑田，对于一辆没有离合器的汽车或者新增的几条高速公路又有什么值得大惊小怪的呢。

第二天他开过了北卡罗来纳和弗吉尼亚，到了马里兰。他记得洛基以前常常在弗吉尼亚一代混迹，他不喜欢西岸。

傍晚在马里兰，托尔再将洛基抱下车来。他仍然是要了汽车旅馆的标准间，将洛基安放在靠窗的那一张床上。靠门廊的那张床上方的天花板有一片形状可疑的污迹，他不想洛基醒过来看到它。

他打算先回到费城看一看，然后再也不要回去那里。他会和洛基一起或许去波士顿，或者洛基以前一直想去的明尼苏达，或者从那儿再想办法离开美国。

等到第三天，托尔意识到洛基不会从他旧的身体复活了。

他的身体冰冷惨白，胸口的血迹已经黑成一片。

那时候他已经快开到费城了。在宾夕法尼亚的一片废墟里，他将洛基放在了一张被遗弃的木头桌子上。从后备箱里拿出之前在加油站买的两加仑汽油，他将它浇在洛基的身上。

等一切都就绪的时候，托尔意识到刚刚在加油站他忘记了买火柴。

他走过去吻了吻洛基的嘴唇。“暂时再见了，我的兄弟。”

托尔扬起右手，雷电在空中的几片深色云里开始滋生。千道万道的细碎闪电汇聚起来，到最后汇成一道即使是在白天也太过于炫目的闪光。

他摆了摆手，那一道闪光直击下来，一瞬间点燃了蓝色的火。蓝紫色的火焰在紧随而至的雷雨中熊熊燃烧。

*

 

他在雷雨中开着黑色的雪福来朝费城而去。他刚弄明白雨刷怎么用，这真是一件挺有用的东西。

有人在公路的路边向他挥舞手臂。

他停车让他上来，是个背着书包的年轻小伙子。

小伙儿戴着帽子，浑身是水一直道歉说对不起弄湿了你的车座位了。托尔没觉得这有什么大不了。

“你真是好人。你知道现在很少有人愿意载陌生人了。”小伙子用背包里头的一件干的T恤抹了抹脸上的水珠。

“举手之劳”托尔侧身看了看他，很认真地说，“而且你又打不过我。”

小伙子瞅了瞅托尔的粗壮的手臂干笑了两声。

“何况我在等一个人。我不想错过他。”

“你在公路上等人？”小伙子发现托尔并没有开空调，更没有系安全带（注：1930年代汽车普遍都还没有安装安全带）。他想他得提醒一下这大个子。

“不，我很快就会等到他。不过在这之前，你先得告诉我怎样把这个唱片机给关掉。我找不到唱碟。”托尔指了指调频在某个西班牙语电台的车载收音机。

“没问题！”小伙子回答道。

 

END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记：  
> 我想写一个关于托尔和洛基的故事。  
> 一个即使在美国众神的世界里头，也能纠纠缠缠到最后，无论是相爱还是别的因缘。这一篇也算是给我自己一个终结吧。（虽然补个番外的肉什么的也不是不可能……，其实这一篇就很想写肉，并不是因为我是个YD的人…，而是觉得通过性表现出来的他俩之间的关系很有意思。不过这篇通篇洛基都重伤，再H也太不合逻辑了……）。而且美国众神背景也算是很有意思的一个背景，两个人的关系和平常的同人里头理解得也比较不一样。更加淡漠真实，或者可以说比较爷们儿吧。我这篇从《费城》到续篇《希冀》里他们俩之间都不是你侬我侬的情侣或者单纯的兄弟关系，最后将他们俩绑在一起的是命运，或者说契机。续篇虽然整个背景很depressing，因为你晓得。。。洛基要挂了，但是从另一个角度来说，一切代表的是希望，重生的托尔还有他的领悟，洛基很快就会复活，而他们至少好像默认说要在一起，不再和奥丁混迹，所以，续篇是关于希望的。（正篇是关于“绝望”的……对……）  
> 于是我正式把他们俩还给各位姑娘了，希望有更多的人可以写美众背景的文。世界先生在从牢里出来后短短一段时间，也风生水起地骗了一圈子新神围着他转，这一条是暗线，奥丁如何哄着影子和旧神是明线——于是我没法停止脑补暗线里头洛基到底怎么做到的…如何匡了一大堆新神众星捧月地崇拜他，叫他叫 “世界先生”。


End file.
